Dakota, daughter of Zeus and cousin of Percy
by Eli the Amazing
Summary: I knew I was different when everyone else brought their mom's and Dad's to career day and I just looked at my feet and said my Aunt Sally couldn't make it. I never thought I would have a cousin who's father is the God of Water or have a father who was king of the Gods who was never there for me.


**So what if Sally had a sister?**

**What if that sister fell in love with ZEUS?**

**What if that sister had a demigod child but died giving birth?**

**What if that child fell in love with her underworld cousin?**

**Meet Dakota Hermia Jackson**

* * *

><p>Sadie Jackson frowned biting her lip. Tonight a fiecre lighting storm kept on going and going. She put up her hand and in minutes notice a taxi stood here just for her. Sadie opened the door and jumped in thankful for the protection from the rain. She then realized a man was with her. He had a pin stipe suit on and had two of the most bluest electric eyes she had ever seen. It took Sadie a minute to realize she had probably just jumped into his cab. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll get out".<p>

Before she could grab the handle the man took her hand. "No, it's fine" he said.

He looked her with such intense eyes that Sadie had to remind herself to breathe. "No, it's okay. I'm just heading to my apartment. I'll change there" She answered.

"No, I can get out." The man answered staring at her with those blue eyes.

"Are you two going to tell me where to drive or start making out ?" the taxi driver said.

Sadie felt a rushed of rage go through her and she got out the cab. She made her way to the window she had sheltered herself from the storm and stood there waiting for another taxi to pass by. She realized she wasn't alone and looked up to see the blue eyed man. She found it strange he wasn't that wet but let it pass. She turned her head again to say something but for a minute she thought he's wearing robes?

"That taxi guy was rude, huh?" the man asked; breaking Sadie out of her thoughts.

"That man is rude" Sadie said shaking her head trying to get a few drops of water out of her hair.

"Rude is bigger" The man mubbled and suddenly put his hand over his mouth like he hadn't meant to say anything.

Sadie gave a laugh. She really didn't care if that the joke wasn't that funny. She was wet, tried, and cold. Anything sounded funny to her. "Well, there's a taxi. I better get going. " Sadie said making her way to the taxi that had just pulled on the curb.

"Wait, what's your name?" the man asked just before she got in the taxi.

"Sadie Jackson" and the taxi speed off.

* * *

><p>Sadie sighted. For three days the rain kepted going. She was glad the resturant she worked in had closed for a couple days because of the constant rain made the cracks in the roof bigger and spilling handfuls of water. She walked into a small book shop that outside window had once been her protection from the fast drizzling rain. She smiles and makes her way through the piles of dusty books. Sadie picked a few up and sat down in a big leather arm chair. Sadie had just finished with the first page of one of the books when a finger tapped her shoulder.<p>

Sadie literally flew out of her chair and turned around to see the blue eyed man smirking at her. "For pete's sake, don't do that. You nearly killed me" Sadie said giving him a soft glare.

The man gave a smile or smirk and handed her an umbrella. Sadie turned red and took the umbrella with a small whispery thank you. "You dropped it" the man said.

Sadie gave him a smile and put her lost umbrella in her purse. "Thank you-umm?"

"Zeus" the man said.

"Well, thank you Zeus" Sadie said.

And that was the start of their five month relationship.

* * *

><p>"Zeus?" she said her voice filled warmth.<p>

Zeus turned around to see her wrapped in sheet. Her wild light brown hair spilled in waves over her shoulders and her warm carmel eyes made him the king of the gods want to crawl back in bed with her. Sadie gave him a sad smile "Do you have to leave?"

He nodded his head and she got out of bed in the light sky blue night gown he had gotten for her twenty-eighth birthday. She took the tie he had been atempting to tie on himself and did it perfectly on the first try. "How did you do that ?" he whispered.

"Magic" Sadie said smiling at him.

"Are you using magic on me?" he asked.

She gave him a soft yet powerful smile and Zeus couldn't control himself. He kissed her. Warmth of their lips made him want to stay longer. He broke from it hating himself for doing it wanting one more minute with her in love. Kissing. He hadn't felt this way before with anyone in his immortal life. "I love you" he said looking into her beatiful eyes.

"I love you more" Sadie whispered into his ear.

He knew he should leave now. If the gods found out, he would be in big trouble. Hera would make Sadie life misberable. He would recieve glaring looks and not get respect for five years. Like he had with Thalia mother. It hit him hard in the gut. He was screwed. Yet more happier than he had been since...

Forever

* * *

><p>Sadie had woken up one morning to find him gone. All he had lefted was a little note saying I'm sorry. Not even his smell was in her apartment Sadie pushed the thought away and headed up the stairs of her sister's apartment. She knocked on the door waiting for her sister to open it. Sally opened the door with a look that told her she had just finished her horrible job.<p>

"I brought chinese food, your and Percy's favorites." Sadie said holding up a plastic baggie filled with food.

"Your a life savorer" Sally said ushering her sister in.

On the kitchen floor, Sadie nephew, Percy was playing with building blocks that she had gotten him for christmas. His green eyes light up seeing her with the chinese food. "Hineze" the two year old said wrapping his cubby little arms around her legs.

Sadie gave a smile to him and said"Sally I think the only reason why little green eyes likes me is because-"but Sadie helded her stomch in a pained way and Sally ran staright for her. "Are you alright?" her sister asked rubbing her back.

"It's pro-" Sadie didn't finish. She grabbed the nearest bag which was her purse, puking her guts out.

Sally grabs Percy from her sister's ankles and look at her. Sadie recovered a minute to smile weakley. "It's f-" She stared again with a green vomit rolling from her mouth, her head back into her purse. Sally placed the hand that wasn't carrying Percy on her back, rubbing in cirucler motions on her back.

That was the day Sadie Jackson learned she was Preganent. Damn, Zeus!

**Good? :I**


End file.
